3 drabbles QuinnKurt, Sebkurt, Rory
by vkdemon
Summary: Lucas Fabray, sex-on-a-stick PG Kurt/FTM!Quinn, Kurt gives his boyfriend a make-over. Help, I Need Somebody NC-17 Rory is outed as FTM and attacked in the hall, people help him both expected and unexpected. Devil in a Red Dress NC-17 crossdressing!Sebastian and self-loathing, with Kurt making him feel better.


**Title:** Lucas Fabray, sex-on-a-stick  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Kurt/FTM!Quinn  
**Word Count:** 250  
**AN:** A response to a prompt in the 1s Trans!glee meme over at **glee_genderplay**.  
**Prompt:**Kurt/FTM!Quinn, Kurt gives his boyfriend a make-over.

"We started with the hair." Kurt had his boyfriend Lucas' hand in his and was flitting around the teen boys section of Macy's. "Now we need to change the clothing."

Lucas reached up for the millionth time since they took the plunge. His hand petted over the short but soft shaved nape up to the ever so slightly longer top. He couldn't believe he'd actually taken the plunge. Lucas' mother was going to hit the roof when she saw the formerly long flowing blond hair cut to this. Lucas had never felt so light and free. He turned, having been distracted yet again and found Kurt's arm already piled high with clothing.

"I'm never going to leave the dressing room am I?" The current cheerio sighed at Kurt.

"Of course not. I'm going in with you. No funny stuff just fashion." Kurt took Lucas' hand and pulled him into the men's changing room, their hearts pounding. No one took two looks.

"I'm passing." Lucas whispered right against Kurt's ear.

"Yes, but you should be stunning. Those baggy clothes have to go. Not only should everyone know that Lucas Fabray is my _boy_friend, but also that he's sex on a stick."

Lucas kissed Kurt tenderly before allowing the man to put him through his fashion paces. He walked from the dressing-room with head held high and his boyfriend's hand proudly laced with his. If people were staring then it might have been because of how swollen Kurt's lips were or maybe about the little mark on Lucas' neck. And that was perfectly fine with him.

**Title:** Help, I Need Somebody  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** FtM Rory, no pairing  
**Word Count:** 250  
**Warnings:** Cissexism, rape threat  
**AN:** A response to a prompt in the 1s Trans!glee meme over at **glee_genderplay**.  
**Prompt:**Rory is outed as FTM and attacked in the hall, people help him both expected and unexpected.

"Hey sweetheart." A sickeningly sweet voice slid over the Irish teen's spine. He knew that tone. "You seem a little confused."

Rory suddenly found a broad set of shoulders blocking his path toward the glee room. The malicious sugar continued. "See what I've got here?" The mulleted jock grabbed his own crotch. "This is a cock. And this," the hand reached forward to grab at the crotch of Rory's pants. The hand was suddenly on him and what he lacked. "This isn't. Why don't you go buy yourself a dress and some make-up and I'll take pity on you and show you what a real man wants so you don't get all confused again."

"What the hey all are you doing Nelson?" The voice came from another jock, one Rory didn't know. He was black, broad and no one Rory would expect to care.

"Teaching a girl a lesson about her place, Azimio. Fuck off."

"A girl...? Dude, that looks like a dude." Azimio's eyes looked over Rory's short hair, his t-shirt and jeans. "And your hand is on his crotch... You ain't going gay are you?"

"What! Fuck no!" Nelson's hand jolted back from its place on Rory's body. "You don't get it! That's not a dude."

"Whatever man. Even if he's a chic you shouldn't be disrespectin' her by grabbing at her coochie. Come on man. It's Nacho day and I will beat your face in if they're gone because of your little sexuality crisis." As the mullet turned away the black boy gave Rory a once over and somehow it didn't feel malicious. When the Irish boy could not move a shooing motion from Azimio got him running.

~~

Rory wasn't sure when he started to cry. It was some time between the jocks leaving and sitting down in the glee room. He didn't realize it was happening until a Kleenex was waved before his face.

"I can't say I'm surprised by their insensitivity. The hockey team has never been a good example for the caliber of LBGT tolerance in this school. The glee club however has quite a few of those letters accepted and welcomed. We accept you too."

"Thank ye Rachel. I don't rightly know how they found out. I moved from Ireland. I don' even have pictures from b'fore." Rory swiped his eyes.

"Did you lose your passport recently?"

"I just had to apply fer a replacement. Ye don' think?"

"Jacob Israel, that horrible slime of a man, just ran a post with your secret. He also put up an image of your passport."

"It's not changed yet. I'm not legally allowed to until I get home."

"I'm so sorry Rory."

~~~

"I don't like gender confusion." The tower of spit and vinegar that was Coach Sylvester stopped him in the halls. "I don't like long haired she-male hippies and I don't like flat top rapper girls. I don't like skirts on men. I don't know if you understand that, seeing as you're from Russia or some other insignificant communist country."

Shit. Rory knew this would happen. Some adult would get involved and try to 'counsel' him away from dressing like himself. They would say tons of meaningless things about being too young to make life-changing decisions. He opened his mouth, sorely tempted to tell her to sod off, if only she wasn't the most terrifying woman he'd ever met.

"Which is why I'm telling you hear and now - I don't want to see you in my girl's locker room. I don't want your strangely seductive accent anywhere near my highly hormonal squad. They are starting their synchronized ovulation cycle and I have no need for your potent masculinity inciting a sex riot. Got it, Lucky?"

"Yes, Coach."

~~~

"So do you have a dick?" Puck sat backward in the chair of the choir room before glee club.

"I don' feel the need ta explain anythin' to you."

"Come on. I'm curious. I mean, how you going to do a chick without one?"

"No. I don't. I'm too young to do the surgery and I'm... I'm still on the fence about going under the knife." Rory looked down, waiting for Puck come back with something.

"Whelp, I just won a chili-dog from Finn. And hey I get that. I had to get my appendix out when I was 8 and going to the doctor still scared the hell out of me." Puck rambled a bit before slapping Rory's thigh, triumphantly. "I know!"

"I don' think I like that sound."

"Dude, we should go to a sex store and get you a dick! I just turned 18. We can gather up a fund from glee club and I'll get you a strap-on! Dude, then you can have the biggest one in club. Awesome right?"

Rory stared both horrified and amused as Puck dragged him by the arm to start telling everyone about the plan. Somewhere between Kurt's shocked sputtering and Santana's offer to let him try on hers for 'sizing' he was laughing and happy. With friends like these how could he ever ask for better?

**Title:** Devil in a Red Dress  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Kurt/Sebastian  
**Word Count:** 650  
**Warnings:** Self-hate, crossdressing, effem-phobic language  
**AN:** A response to a prompt in the 1s Trans!glee meme over at **glee_genderplay**.  
**Prompt:**  
Kurtbastian: I want crossdressing!Sebastian and self-loathing, with Kurt making him feel better.

He looked like an idiot. Pure and simple. He was a 6' 2" long limbed bean pole man in a Jessica rabbit red dress. He had a pushup bra to give a false impression of breasts and it looked... terrible. He glared at the full length mirror, attempting to crack it with his mug. He shaved so no stubble could be seen but he could see it. It was written in huge bold letters over the red and black lace trimmed choker 'TRAP'. It was disgusting. He was disgusting.

Sebastian had no clue why he agreed to the damned party. It was opposite night and he and his huge mouth and decided it would be hilarious to once again mock Kurt. "Wonderful. An excuse to dress like a boy, Hummel"

He always underestimated his effeminate paramour. To save himself from an eternity under Rachel's 'education about gender diversity and effemiphobia' speeches he'd agreed to dress as Kurt's female date. So here he was. A monkey in a dress. He closed his eyes against the mirror and turned instead to the wig oh so innocently waiting for him on his dresser. It was red, of course. He had jokingly demanded to be the hottest girl there if he had to be one. One long finger petted over the slightly bobbed wig. It felt soft. Much to his irritation the cock that was tucked into blood red silk panties twitched. It had been hard since the first sliver of stocking had touched his freshly shaven legs.

He should have worn boxers. It's not like anyone could tell what gender of underwear he had on... nor did they care. But he had just picked them up, not thinking and now the silken material was tormenting him. Disgusting... Just as bad as Kurt and his strange gender-blurring fashion. He was a man! Sebastian liked him as a man. The Warbler liked being a man! So why the hell did he dress like that! Why when Sebastian was tired or not paying attention should he be fooled for a moment thinking that he was dating a girl. Why should Sebastian have wanted to wear these things, to make himself weaker! His fight impacted the desk.

"Hunny? I heard a bang are y..." Kurt, half a drawn in mustache finished rushed into their bedroom. He placed his eyeliner on the dresser and walked in front of Sebastian. "Don't you look hot?"

Sebastian scowled at the positivity. He was angry dammit! He didn't want Kurt praising him right now. "I look like an idiot."

"I think you look beautiful." Kurt placed his long hand right at Sebastian's waist. "Long, tall elegant. You could be a model."

"Liar. I'm a dude in a dress. This is miserable." His cheeks were not heating up dammit!

"Not tonight. Tonight you're by beautiful model wife and I'm.."

"A gay face with a drawn in beard. I think that's actually making you look more like a girl then normal." Even as Sebastian said it he was putting on the wig. Kurt adjusted it, fixing the long strands to frame Sebastian's face. He very gently pet right behind his lover's ear.

"Ready to go, sexy?" Kurt offered his arm.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile. Even with all of his attitude he knew Kurt would be there, offering his arm, letting him know he was still loved.

"Let me get my clutch. If I'm going to do this I'm going to do this right. We can't exactly walk into that part without being the most stunning couple there."

"There's my Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled, his head held high. He was the most beautiful bitch there. He even won the prize of getting one Kurt Hummel to suck him off in the bathroom. This was a feat never before attempted but Mr. Prude Hummel. When Sebastian finally took off the wig that night he placed it tenderly on it's stand. "Not so bad to dress like a girl every now and again."**  
**


End file.
